Happiness
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: Just some drabbels about Kensi and Deeks. With family. Team also involved.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This are just some drabbels about Kensi and Marty family. They are, like most drabbels, not in an order. Let me know what you think about it!**

**PS: English is not my first language, so I am really sorry for any language mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA**

The fire was good. Not to small to make the sausages, but not to big to sit around it either.

The waves were coming to the beach, slowly, majestetic. You could hear them singing their own song.

Although the sun had already settled, it was still warm anough to sit at the beach comfortably.

Kensi smiled. It had been a really hard day at work. A case around a terroristgroup from Iran. There had been a heavy shootout, and not for the first time she mentally thanked whoever invented kevlar vests.

Now, in the evening, she sat at the beach. But she was not alone. Next to her, his arm around her waist, sat Marty. They were married for 7 years now.

Their oldest son Thomas Donald (Donald after Kensis father) stared concentrated at his sausages. He hated to eat them burned. He was a cute six-year-old, with his fathers blond hair and blue eyes.

Next to him were his younger siblings, the three-year-old twins Michael and Kaylee. They watched the fire out of tired eyes. While Thomas wa a picture of his father, the twins looked much like Kensi. They had dark brown hair and their eyes, well their eyes were like Kensis, too. Each eye had a different colour. But while Kensi had a choclate brown and a nearly black eye, the twins had a nearly black eye and a blue one, exactly the same colour their father had.

Kensi smiled. Her day had been hard, but now she could relax.

She was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

A very pregnant Kensi walked into the bullpen. She had a few files in her hands and gave them to Nell.

„Does our girl's night still stand?"

„It does. Only three hours till then." Nell seemed to be a bit stressed, but she smiled.

When Kensi walked out, she ran into Sassy, Callens replacement, even though nobody called her that anymore. Hetty had done everything to help Callen, but there had been nothing for her to do. He was at Leavenworth and would stay there for the rest of his life.

Sassy was a nice woman from Miami. She was very tough and did not fear anybody or anything (at least most people believed that). She had had a hard time in the beginning, because everybody thought of her as the woman that took Callens place away, but she fighted this image and eventually found her own place in the team. Kensi as very happy not to be the only woman in the field team anymore. They had gotten close friends. Sassy always belonged to the girls' movie nights.

„Sorry Kensi, did not see you coming. You okay?"

„I'm fine." Kensi said smiling. „You found a babysitter for tonight?"

That was the other reason Kensi was happy to have Sassy in the team. She showed everybody that it was possible to be a field agent and amother. Sassy had two kids, Rob and Nikki. Nikki was best friends with Sam's youngest daughter Rachel. When Kensi had found out she was pregnant, she had been more than a bit frightened, but Sassy told her her worries out. Sassy had not even a husband our any family, she was a single-mother. And Kensi had at least Marty and her mum.

„Yep, my neighbours are there. Bring enough choclate!"

Kensi smiled. Sassy was the only other person she knew who ate as much candys as she did.

She walked out of the bullpen, holding her hands on her belly.

„I hope you havo not enough of girls nights, Thomas", she whispered to her unborn child.

She was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on the beach, looking on the waves. It was early spring, it was not really warm, expecially so late in the evening, but they were cuddled to each other. Kaylee and Michael struggled to keep their eyes open, while Thomas only stared to the sea. Marty told them a story. It was a funny, bright story about a family with three kids. Kensi lay in his arms, while he spoke.

„And then the father came back home and brought the kids presents. He told them that even though he maybe sometimes has to leave he will always come back because he loves his family so much."

Kensi smiled at him when he said that. It was so good to be home again. He had been on an undercover assignment the last two weeks, with no contact to his wife and his kids. It had been like hell.

„So the father is like you, daddy. You came back to. Will you always be there?" Thomas asked with the most serious voice the 5-year-old could have at 10 pm.

„Yes, I will always be there. And if I'm not, remember I always think of you and your siblings."

„Good, because I was a bit scared when you were away so long."

„Don't worry, I will never leave you. Sleep a bit."

„Good. Kaylee and Mikey are already asleep. G'night, daddy."

„G'night, Tom."

And with that, Thomas cuddled deeper in Marty side and fell asleep.

Marty smiled. Here he lay on the beach, his awesome wife in his arms, his wonderful kids around him and wondered once again how he deserved all this. But then he saw Kensis smile and his kids sleeping peacefully and decided that he could wonder later. Now he was just smiling.

He was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A sunny sunday afternoon at the beach of LA. Marty Deeks was surfing. But he was not alone. Next to him, on his own surfboard, was his five-year-old son. Thomas liked surfing the same much Marty did. He started begging Marty to teach him when he had been three years old and tired of sitting at the beach with his mother and just watching, so a year later he stood on a board the first time. Kensi had not been really happy with it, she still feared that one day an accident would happen.

Marty looked over his she was sitting, on the colourfull blankett, together with the twins. He winked them.

It was their afternoon. On every other day they would have been in work and Thomas and the twins would have been at daycare, or better, at their grandmas. Every tuesday Thomas also was in his karate class. This was another sport he had begged them to let him learn it. To Kensi, this was even more sensitive. She did not want any of her kids to become employed in law enforcement when they were older, egally what part of it. She wanted them to become something maybe boring, but definitifly not dangerous like a banker, at least something in this direction. Marty thought it was to early to think about such things.

But anyway, it was sunday. Sundays always feeled a bit out of the world for Marty. No shootings, no chasing the bad guys, no interrogations, not even paperwork. Just Kensi, Thomas, Kaylee, Michael and him. On sundays, they went to the beach, made barbecue, visited cinemas. Not that they had no family life on other days, it was just different on sundays. And he always liked it.

„Daddy, concentrate on the waves. I thought you wanted to show me that trick today!"

The voice of his son pulled Marty back to reality. „Look, there is the next wave. For this trick you have to get up quickly, the rest I'll show you on this wave. And promise me to be carefull, you're mother would be very angry with me when you get hurt."

This was there sunday.

He was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**First, thank you for the reviews. For me being a new writer, it's great to have support.**

The waitress looked over curiously. It was thursday evening, 10 pm, and there were only three costumers in the cafe. Three woman, who sat together and talked silently. The first one was a tall brunette who had ordered a big peace of chocklate cake, the second one was nearly as tall as the first, but with blonde hair and the third one was a small redhaired, a bit looking like a pixie. They seemed to talk about something interesting, and because the waitress had nothing else to do, she decided to come closer, clean the tables near them and listen to their conversation.

The blonde talked: „And you won't believe it. He wasn't only lying to me, he was cheating! This a****** had another girlfriend. I visited her, she was the same shocked. She didn't knew, also thought sh was the only one.

The pixie answered, clearly shocked: „ So the whole time..."

„Yep"

„So, what are you going to do now?" The brunette spoke for the first time.

„I kicked him out, told him to never get near me again, what else?"

„Of that Sam, Hetty, Marty and I will take care, believe me. I meant, did you tell him?", the brunette asked again.

„Why should I? This idiot doesn't deserve to know!"

Now the pixie talked again. „So, are you going to keep it?"

The blonde took a deep breath. „Yes. I'm a single mother for seven years now, I can handle another child. I'm actually looking forward to have a baby again."

„We will of course help you." The other two agreed.

Shortly after that, they payed and walked out. The waitress simply shook her head. Listening to the costumers was always interesting.

Kensi drove home. She was still thinking of the girl's night. Her plan had been to tell the three woman that she was pregnant again, but the Sassy had dropped her bombshell and Kensi decided that she could tell them tomorrow. She unlocked the door and walked in her house. She found her husband and her son sleeping in the boys room. They looked adorable. Once again, Kensi thought of how lucky she was. She had a wonderfull loving husband, an amazing son, great friends and she was pregnant with her second child.

She was happy.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a sunny friday morning when the twins where born. Marty was holding Kensis hand, while Kensis mom, Sam, Sassy, Eric, Nell and Hetty were sitting in the waiting room, looking after Thomas. He was nervous, although he did not really know what was going on, he felt the slight tension in the room. He kept asking for his mother and his father. Hetty smiled at him, he was a clever kid.

Sam and Sassy, both parents themselves, were trying to calm him. It was mostly Sam, because Sassy was nine-month-pregnant too, and her date was in a week, so she did not want to risk to much stress. Her kids, Rob and Nicki, were at school and would be picked up by Sam's wife Nancy. They were used to that, they nearly always stayed at the Hannas when Sassy was at work or unavailable for another reason.

Eric and Nell were holding hands. They had admitted their relationship only when they could not hide it anymore. When Hetty had found out that not only one, not two, but all three of her female agents were pregnant and their due date was nearly the same, she somehow had stopped believing in probability. Now, Nell had a little baby in her arms and Eric held its hand with his free one. Hetty slightly shook her head and looked at the doc, who was approaching them.

„You can go in now."

All of them got up, Sassy with a little help from Sam, and went in. They saw a very peacefull scene, Kensi lay in the bed, exhausted, but happy, Marty sat in a chair right next to her. Both of them held a baby in their arms. Thomas ran to them.

Marty was the first one to speak. „Tommy, meet your little sister Kaylee."

Thomas looked at her confused at first, but when he gave her a finger and she wrapped her hand around it, he looked very happy. Then he looked to his mother.

„Come here, darling. This is your little brother."

Thomas sat on the bed, his finger still holded by Kaylee, and gave his other hand to the little boy in his mothers arms. He looked at her questioning.

„His name is Michael."

Hetty breathed deeply. She knew why they picked this name. It was a reminder of Renko, who had been killed, but also a bit of Callen, who still was at Leavenworth for avenging him. She smiled.

And then, she put the memory away for the moment and allowed herself to be happy.

**AN: Do you like it? I wasn't sure about the Eric/Nell part at first, but I like them really much and so I just wrote it. Tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas fourth birthday. It was a sunny october day, and Kensi thought it was simply perfect. She sat in her garden, next to her husband and her mother, her son played hide-and-seek with Rob, Nicki, Rachel and Rachels older sister Sarah. Sarah was Rob's age, they even went to the same class, so they got friends somehow. Kensi knew the older ones let Thomas win, but as long as he laughed and had a great time, it did not matter to her. On a woolblanket were the four little kids. Her own twins Kaylee and Michael, Sassy's little daughter Charlotte and Nell's and Eric's litte boy Max.

It was defintifly cute, Kensi suspected them to be close friends already. Max, the oldest, and the twins were sitting, only Charlie, the youngest, could not sit up yet. Kaylee just gave her a hand. They babbled something to each other, it looked like they had a serious conversation. Kensi smiled.

„The first sausages are ready!" Sam shouted.

Immediatly, the hide-and-seek game was forgotten. In a speed not even Kensi had suspected the kids were sitting around the table, waiting for the food. They obviously were really hungry.

„I don't believe that!" Sassy suddenly said.

„What don't you believe?" Kensi asked.

Sassy just pointed to the blanket, on which the little ones were still sitting. _All of them._ Somehow, Charlie had gotten up. Now, the four just looked to the shocked adults, all with the same sligtly suprised glare, as if they did not understand why everyone was staring at them. Then they just looked at each other again and started babbling again.

Kensi stared a minute more, than she just shook her head and thought by herself how lucky the four were to have so good friends in so young age.

Slowly, the adults started talking again.

It was a perfect day.

Kensi was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I just lost inspiration a bit. Because some were confused:**

**Rob, Nicki and Charlie are Sassy's kids. Sassy is a single mother and Sam's new partner.**

**Rachel and Sarah are Sam's daughters.**

**Thomas, Kaylee and Michael are Kensi's and Deeks' kids.**

**Max is the son of Nell and Eric.**

Thomas went out of the school. It was a warm Friday and he totally looked forward to the weekend. Even though he only went to school for half a year now and he really liked, weekends were special. Exspecially sundays.

He looked out for the car. His parents always said LA would be such a big city and that he could get lost easiely, so they picked him up after school. Everyday there would be either his mom or his dad, waiting for him, asking him about his day, his classmates, his teachers. It became something like a rite for them.

But today, he did not see his mothers or his fathers car. They were not there. He decided to wait a bit. Maybe they were caught in the traffic. Yeah, that sounded reasonable. He had come to late three times because of the traffic till now.

After twenty minutes he began to worry. There were no other parents or children anymore, all of them were home or on there way there.

After thirty minutes a car drove towards him. It was not one of his parents' cars, but it was Auntie Sassy's.

„Hey, Tommie." She sounded a bit …. yeah, how? Weak, sad, angry, worried? A bit of everything, Thomas decided.

„Hey Auntie Sassy. Where are Mom and Dad?"

„They are …. they aren't feeling well. We're going to pick up the twins from kindergarten, then I drive you to the hospital."

Thomas felt like falling. His parents, his always-healthy parents, in hospital?

„Why are they in hospital?" He asked frightened.

„Like I said, they don't feel well." It was then that Thomas noticed the bandage around her arm. And the little gash on her knee. He decided not to ask any further.

„Don't look so worried, they are going to be okay." Sassy tried to lighten the mood, but Thomas could tell she did not really believed in what she said.

The rest of the drive he felt like it was a nightmare. When they arrived at the hospital, he took the twins hands. They were to small to understand what a hospital is or what being here means, but they seemed to feel uncomfortable.

They came to a room where Uncle Sam, Uncle Eric, Auntie Nell and Auntie Hetty waited. Uncle Sam did not look completely fine either. He had a gash on his forehead and his left hand was bandaged. A doc came out of the room behind them. He saw the three children and froze a bit, but then he got controll back and said: „They are awake and it's not the serious it looked like. You can go in now."

Thomas parents were lying in white hospital beds. The beds were put together, so it was more like one big bed. The boy felt like a stone falling from his heart, because they looked so alive. He expected to see pale, weak and ill faces. But they were not. Instead, they were arguing with the nurse to let them out. His mom had a bandage around her waist, while his father had one around his shoulder and one at his leg. But they did not look like they were dying.

When they saw their kids, they stopped angering the nurse and asked them to sit on their bed. The twins, who did not understand the situation, immidiately lay down between their parents, Thomas sat down on the footside.

He smiled.

His parents were here, they were going to be okay, they were alive. After today's shock, this was more than enough for him.

He was happy.

**AN: So this one was longer. And a bit angsty. Hope you like it. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First, thank you for the reviews. For me being a new writer, it's great to have support.**

Kaylee and Michael sat on the floor. The one-year-old twins were looking around curious, as always. They were full of energy. Marty smiled when he thought of Thomas in that age. Tom had been a quiet baby, often simply lying where ever they put him and watching everybody. Now he nearly always had a book with him. He had them teaching him reading when he was three, and now he almost always read. He loved fantastic stories. It was not really easy to find any book for him anymore, because there weren't so many books for four-year-olds and he had read the most of them.

Kaylee and Michael were so much more active, it made Marty and Kensi laugh. Thomas had always been predictable. The twins had gone missing three times in the park till now, and they were only a year old!

Right now, Kaylee looked to the playing radio. She touched Michael and made him look there too. Kensi and Marty exchanged a look. They sometimes thought the twins could read each others mind, they always made everything together and seemed to know what the other planed. Now they were getting up slowly, walking towards the radio, while stabilizing each other. They held hands. Thomas, who had been reading a book till now, looked up to them. They reached the radio now and tried to touch it with their free hands. When they could not touch it, they started babbling to each other or to the radio, that was not clear. Then, suddenly, the song stopped playing. They looked at each other confused, then to Thomas and their parents. Tom looked at Marty and Kensi, and then all three started to laugh.

They were happy.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a bad situation. A really bad situation. Sam did not know which devil had ridden him to do this. It was a friday evening, and he wished to be anywhere but here. In ten minutes the kids would arrive.

His wife Nancy had an important workdate in Miami, Kensi and Marty were on the wedding of some cop-friend of Marty, Sassy had a date (Sam planned to scare the guy, he remembered Charlies father very well. He, Kensi and Marty had payed the guy a visit. He ran and never came back to LA again. According to Nell he was somewhere in Florida, desperately trying to find a job), and Eric and Nell were on a further education **(AN: hope I found the right translation)**. That left him to take care of nine kids. There were his own daughters Sarah and Rachel, Sassys Rob, Nikki and Charlie, the three Deeks, Thomas, Michael and Kaylee and Nells and Erics son Max.

Three hours later Sam had to admit he had overreacted.

Sarah was sitting with Rob, there said they would do something for school, but from the looks they threw each other Sam suspected them to do something entirely different. The two fifteen-year olds were laughing. Sam made a mental note to look closer at the boy, both were in the age now where they maybe would start dating. And nobody dated Sams daughter without his permission.

Nicki and Rachel were puzzling. Both were analytics in there mind, so they grabbed a tousand-pieces one. The thirteen-year-olds were doing very well, and Sam smiled at the puzzle: It was the puzzle Rachel had received at her last birthday. It showed a few fairys in a beautiful wood. The two girls were the „girly" part of the kidsgang.

Thomas sat, as mostly, with his book. Sam looked at the cover. „Harry Potter". From whom the boy had this passion for reading Sam could not say. Marty and Kensi both were not so much into it, but it was really difficult to catch the seven-year-old without a book.

The four youngest, Max, Michael, Kaylee and Charlie were sitting on the floor. Sam brought them paper and some pencils and now they were drawing. They were silent, sometimes asking another for a pen.

All in all this was much more easy than Sam had thought. The kids were happy and content, and they did not look like they were going to nerv him. He went to the kitchen and got himself a beer.

„Can we have ice-cream?" Sarah asked. At the sound of this word, all kids rose their heads and started begging. So much for silence.

But Sam could not stop smiling, because he was happy with this situation.

**AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was a late night in november. Kensi was sick. She lay on the couch, not wanting to get up yet. Marty was on a „mens evening" with Sam and Eric. Kensi had the strong feeling that they onlys made this evening to watch the playouts without disturbance. It had been planned to make a girls evening at Kensis mothers', with the kids. But since Kensi was sick, she had only sent the kids there and stayed at home alone. It was a mysterious sickness. No flu, she did not even have to cogh. She simply felt totally sick.

She decided to stand up and get some tea. Suprisingly, she made it to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she sat on the couch again, enjoying her tea. It had helped. It always helped her, but the best it had been …

„O my god"

The times the tea had helped best had been when she was pregnant. Quickly thinking it over, she figuered it was more than possible. She should be on her period now, but she was not. She felt sick, but had no flu. It was probable.

„Okay Kens, don't panick. Next logical step"

She got up. There was a supermarket which had open twenty-four-hours only a few minutes away. Her sickness had gone away, thanks to the tea.

When she came back, she had five pregnancy tests in her hands. She always buyed five, had done that both times before, because she knew they were not completely sure.

While she waited, she thought about the situation. She was in her mid-thirtys, she was married to a wonderful man, she had three amazing kids, she had a great mother and the best friends she could wish for. She knew, even though they never talked about this, that Marty would love the thought of having another child. And Thomas loved Kaylee and Michael with all his heart, he sure would love another sibling. And the twins would hopefully do so to. The five-year-olds were always good with Eric and Nells little daughter Annie. Now, while thinking about it calm, she could not understand why she panicked at first. If she would have another child, she would love it.

The two minutes waiting time where over. When she looked at the tests, all showed the same sign. A plus. They were all positive.

She grabbed her mobile and wrote Marty a SMS.

„You should come home"

Then she smiled. Another child.

She was happy with it.

**AN: Yes, I'm still alive. Sorry for the long wait, I simply had no time to write anything. Now, another child. Any suggestions? Boy or girl? Or twins? Or in the end triplets? Tell me what you want! **


	12. Chapter 12

Today was the big day. First doctors appointment in this pregnancy. Marty and Kensi had discussed taking the kids with them, but the appointment was in the hospital they usually went when they got injured, and the kids did not like it there. Marty doubted they really understood that a hospital was a good thing, at least the twins probably just thought of it as a bad place. So they were at Kensi's mother for the day.

While waiting, Marty and Kensi talked about the future.

„We will need a bigger house, ours is just big enough for us five, but for another kid it's simply to small." Kensi said.

„Maybe we should build a house. I always dreamed of living closer to the sea. If you had told me this ten years ago, I would have laughed at you, but actually my dream is some nice house in Venice." Marty replied.

„Venice... that sounds really good, you know? Sam is also living there, and Sassy. It would be great to live nearer to them, and Venice is a good neighbourhood to live." Then she stopped. „I can't believe I just said that."

„We're getting old, darling. Live with it"

„Did you just say I'm old?!"

„Mr. and Mrs. Deeks?" asked the secretary, interrupting their banter.

When the doc looked at the ultrasound on his computer, he looked alarmed. Kensi and Marty immediatly sensed his tension and Marty asked: „Is something wrong?"

„Well, not really. Do you have children already?"

„Yes, our son Thomas and the twins Kaylee and Michael." Kensi answered.

„Well, then I suggest you buy a bigger house. Look" he put the picture on the big screen so Kensi and Marty could see it „this is number 1" he pointed to another location „this is number 2 and this" he pointed to the right upper corner „is number 3. You're going to have triplets."

Marty and Kensi looked at each other, completely shocked. One other kid, that was expected, but three?!

When they got out of the hospital, they went to the beach for a walk.

„Triplets. I expected everything when he turned towards us, but honestly not this." Kensi said.

„You know, I always thought that normal is boring." Marty said while taking Kensis hand.

She smiled at him, thinking about what he just said.

This moment was in some crazy way perfect.

They had always accepted what fate had thrown to them. This they would accept happily.

They were happy.

**AN: So, first I've never been to LA, everything I know about it comes from google maps, so if somethings wrong don't be mad. Second, I don't know anything about this ultrasound thing, I hope I got it right. Third, I hope you liked the chapter. Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

After their walk on the beach Kensi and Marty went home. When they got into the house, they were greeted by a yell.

„Kaylee Jane Deeks, you give me my glasses right now! And don't you dare to help her, Michael John Deeks!"

Kensi and Marty glanced at each other, and then went to the livingroom. On their way there, they ran into the twins. Or, more precicely, the twins ran into them.

Shortly after them, a furious Julia Feldman emerged the room.

Kaylee were the first to regain her voice.

„Mommy, Daddy! She's hunting us!"

Quickly the twins hid behind their parents, who were still to suprised to do anything.

„Kensi, Marty, nice you're back. Could you _please_ persuade your kids to give me my glasses back?"

Kensi was a bit stunned, but Marty turned around and went down to his knees. He was now at the same height the twins were on.

„Don't you want to give your Nana her reading glasses back? She can't read without them."

Kaylee and Michael exchanged a look, clearly overthinking their possibilities, and then gave the glasses back.

„You were right. Normal is boring." Kensi said.

Julia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

While the twins went back to the livingroom, the three adults headed to the kitchen.

„So, how went the appointment?" Julia asked.

Kensi exchanged a look with her husband and said then:

„Well, everything is fine, but..."

„But what?"

„Well, it's kind of funny." Marty said, „First we had Thommie, then we had the twins, and now..."

It took Julia no second to follow his logic. „No!"

„Yes." Kensi confirmed. „We're having triplets."

Julia looked at them for a long moment, then a wide smile broke on her face.

„Congratulations!"

And then she hugged them and laughed.

They were happy.

**AN: So, Kensis mother knows. Do you want to know how they tell the kids and the team? And what shall the gender of the triplets be? Three boys, three girls, two girls and a boy or two boys and a girl? Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

It was two days after the ultrasound, that confirmed to them that they would have triplets, when they had an argument. Well, not really an argument, they were just trying to figure out who they would choose as godparents for the triplets. There were not so many choices.

Sam was Thomas' godfather, Nell his godmother, so both not available. Sassy and Eric were godparents of Michael, Hetty and Bates (Deeks LAPD-boss) Kaylee's. There weren't so many people they trusted anymore.

„I think we could ask Nate. He is out of the country, I know, but I really trust him and he is a good guy." Said Kensi.

„Yeah, I was thinking of him too. By the way, do you were he is? We have to know to ask him."

„I think Hetty can contact him. But that's only one guy! Any other ideas?"

„Maybe we could ask Ginny, you know that woman who was there for me and mom when dad went into prison"

„I know, I think that would be great. I really like her. I thougt of Joe, you know, the marine I knew through dad. He was a great godfather to me, I'd like to make him godfather of one of my kids."

„Okay, then we have Nate, Ginny and Joe. Only three ones missing... Hey, we could ask Nancy!"

„You're right! I completely forgot about her! So, only two people missing. Any suggestions? No, wait! I would like to ask Fiona, you know, the girl I grew up with!"

„The Fiona you told you are a art specialist?"

„Hey, she still believes it!"

„Okay, then I would name Bobby, my studymate."

„Great, so we have six persons. Now we have to ask them. And to figure out names." Kensi said, smiling.

„Well, I think both can wait. First we have to find a new house!" Deeks said, also smiling.

Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her near for a tender kiss.

They were happy.

**AN: I know, I know, this chapter is somehow pointless. But I can't decide about the gender yet. And about the names. Tell me what names you'd like! And, as always, a review would be great!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hetty sat in a comfortable chair in the garden of the Hannahs. It was a barbecue evening a few weeks after Kensi and Deeks had broken the news to the team, and the new old parents were still on an appointment to find out the gender of the triplets.

The team was waiting for them, and they looked over the kids in this time. Thomas was, big suprise, reading. Narnia, a book that Hetty had given him. She smiled at him.

The twins were playing with Max and Charlie. They were drawing. Kaylee, Hettys goddaughter, looked towards her. Unlike her siblings and friends, she had a sense for being looked at. Kaylee ran towards Hetty then and gave her a piece of paper. It showed a tiny woman with short brown hair and glasses, that hold a little girls hand. The little girl had long brown hair and missmatched eyes, one was blue, the other one black.

„That's for you, Auntie Hetty!" Kaylee said, a proud smile on her face.

„Really? It's very beautiful. Did you draw it?"

„Yeah. Do you like it?"

„Very much. Thank you!" Hetty said. Satisfied with this answer, Kaylee ran back to her friends. Hetty carefully put the drawing into her jacket. It would be hanging in her bedroom soon, in a place she could always see it.

This moment, Kensi and Marty arrived.

„So, how was the appointment?" Sam asked.

„Good, the three in there are healthy." Kensi said smiling.

„And? What will you have?" Sassy asked.

Kensi and Marty exchanged a look.

„We're going to have …. three girls!" Marty said.

„Congratiolations!" Came from everywhere.

Hetty looked in all the smiling faces, and knew that, as improbable as it may seem, she found a family.

She was happy.

**AN: So, it's out. In the reviews it was even, three of you wanted three girls, three wanted two girls and a boy. So I asked my sister, and she said three girls. **

**After last chapter only one suggested a name, so I'm going to ask again: What names do you like?**

**And last but not least, the barbecue idea is from kath46. I wrote it a bit different, but thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

„We should think of names, you know"

It was a tuesday evening, the kids were sleeping, at least that's what Marty hoped they did. In the last time he and Kensi had often catched Thomas up late, reading his newest book.

„Probably" Kensi said. She was six-month-pregnant now, and her stomach was pretty hugh. She stopped going out into the field the day they broke the news to the team.

„I always liked the name Abigail, Abby for short. And the name Arianna. And Alexandra."

„Many 'A's, isn't it?" Kensi laughed. „I like the names Melissa, Alisha, Isabelle and Samantha. But I could live with yours, too."

„Well, what you said sounds nice, too. So we have seven names for three girls. And middle names?"

Kensi smirked. „Let's first get the first names, okay? That should be difficult enough for the moment."

„Well, I think I just fell in love with the name Alisha. Alisha, that sounds really nice, doesn't it?"

„Good, the first one is named. Alisha. How are we going to name her sisters? I like the name Alexandra, but there are so many Alexandras. Maybe Alexis?" Kensi offered.

„Alexis. That sounds nice. So we just have to get them a third 'A', don't we?" Marty joked.

„Actually, that's a nice idea. There triplets, so why not? I'd like to have an Abby, so ..."

„Good. Alisha, Alexis and Abigail. Middle names. What do you have to offer?"

„I'd like to call one of them Desitiny, because destiny gave them to us."

„Then another one should be named Grace, don't you think so?"

„Okay, and Hope for the last one, what do you think?"

„Well, than we have Alisha Destiny, Alexis Grace and Abigail Hope. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

„It does" Kensi said smiling.

They were happy.

**AN: I thought about every name you offered. You guys are great! **

**PS: I will go to holiday soon, so this may be the last update in a long time. But I will write on when I come back!**


	17. Chapter 17

Househunting – Kensi had heard the word before. But it was only today that she really understood what it meant.

There was this perfect house. It was really big, it had bedrooms for Thomas, a big one for Michael and Kaylee, a bedroom for the parents and next to that a bedroom that could also be a nursery for the triplets, a big kitchen, three baths (okay, one was really small and could only be accest from the parents room, but hey: three baths!), it had a pool and it was in the same street as the Hannahs and the Beals and Sassys houst. Yoou could see the beach from the garden and it was only five minutes to the school. Walking, not driving like from their old house.

The problem was: There was this other couple. A rich buisnessman and his beautiful young wife. Newlywed, no children, the people everyone would want as neighbours.

Why did they even want such a big house?

After a month of calls, meetings and looking at the house today was the day it would be sold. Still, both parties wanted the house.

Or at least, that's what everybody thought.

They were waiting at the office twenty minutes now, but the Millers (the other couple) had not shown up yet. Kensi was getting real impatient. She was seven-month-pregnant now and felt like a nine-month. It was hot and her back was killing her. Marty, who sensed her tension, took her hand in his. She smiled at him thankfully.

After another 20 minutes, the phone of the manager rang. He took the call and went out, but came back a minute later.

„The Millers don't want the house anymore. Would you like to sign the contract?"

Later, Nell found out that Mr. Miller had been cheating on his wife. They were getting a divorce.

Kensi smiled at that. She and Marty might not be the perfect neighbours, but at least they were a pretty near to perfect family.

She was happy.

**AN: I'm back! And I have a few updates. Next will be tomorrow. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

The day the triplets were born was a real hectic one.

There had been a shooting with some gangmembers in the morning, ab wild car chase through the whole city for the surviving shooters and then the call that Kensi had gone in labor just when Sam and Sassy came back into the ops.

Hetty gave a short commands and five minutes later all five of them (Hetty, Sam, Sassy, Nell and Eric) drove to the hospital. Marty was already there. He had stayed at home the whole week to help Kensi and sure be there when the triolets finally were born.

„You have them?" Sassy asked. Nell, Eric and Hetty watched Sam carefully when he said: „Of course"

Arriving at the hospital, they were brought to the waiting room. It was the same waiting room there had been in when the twins were born five years ago. It even felt the same way, at least for Sassy.

Okay, not exactly the same way. Thomas and Max and all the other kids were at Sam's house with Nancy watching over them. Sassy felt slightly guilty for letting her alone with the nine children, but had no doubt the other woman would manage it. And of course, Sassy herself was not pregnant like last time. But everything else was exactly the same, even the nurses that went through the room were the same.

After a few hours of waiting they were allowed to go in. They were greeted by a very exhausted but happy Kensi, an extremly happy Marty and three newborns. Two of them lay in Kensis arms, one was held by Marty.

„You all okay?" Sam asked, trying to sound casually, but everybody was able to say how touched he was by the sight.

„Yeah" Kensi answered.

„Are they identical?" Nell asked exited.

„Yep" grinned Marty.

„Then it's good we have something for them" With that, Sam pulled out three little envelopes. On each was written the name of one of the little girls. When Kensi opened one, a little neclace fell out. It was golden and had a little pendant that said „Alisha". When she opened the others, she found neclaces that looked exactly the same, only that the pendant had another name on it. When she and Marty looked up to Sam, Sassy was able to see the tears in their eyes.

„We thought this would make it easier not to mix them up." She said smiling.

„Which one is which?" Hetty asked.

Soon all the triplets had their new neclaces.

Sassy looked around and was not able to help it: She had never seen a happier family.


	19. Chapter 19

Grey wally, grey doors, grey chairs, a grey desk. Everything was grey in here.

Hetty was not sure if she was doing the right thing. She knew she looked completely relaxed, a skill she learned in her early years as a spy, but she was not.

The doors went open. He still looked the same. Ten years Leavenworth seemed not to have changed G Callen the least bit.

„I thought I told you I don't want any visits." he said with a cold, emotionless voice.

Hetty gave her best to smile and told him: „That was ten years ago. The times have changed."

„What do you want?"

„I thought you might want to talk. As I remember, prison guards aren't the best talking partners? And you might want to know how the others are doing?"

He stayed silent, so she went on. „Maybe I just tell you about the others. If you really don't care, just don't listen.

Sam is doing really good. He has a new partner, Suzannah. She herself prevers to be called 'Sassy'. Suzannah is a single mother of three, and all her kids are friends with Sam's kids. A few weeks ago Sarah went on her first date. I really pitied the boy, because, how could it be different, Sam decided to have a 'talk' with him and got help from Deeks, Kensi and Suzannah. The poor boy looked pretty scared.

At least he did not suffer the same fate one of Suzannahs ex-boyfriends did. That idiot had cheated on her and Sam, Deeks and Kensi showed him just how Marines protect their friends. As far as my knowledge goes, he lives in Florida now, still fearing them.

Deeks and Kensi have married. I don't think you're really suprised. It was pretty obvious that they always were more then friends. They have kids, too. Thomas, the oldest, is nearly nine now. He is always reading, which Kensi and Deeks think is funny, because none of them really likes reading. Then there are the twins Kaylee and Michael, they are five. And the newest addition, the two-month-old triplets Alisha, Alexis and Abigail. There identical, so this is going to be fun in the next years. But they are really happy. Look." She pulled out her purse and showed him a photo. „this is Kaylee. She is my goddaughter."

Hetty could swear she saw a little smile on Callens face. Only for a second, but it was there. Who would not smile at the sight of little Kaylee?

„Nell and Eric are also married. It took them pretty long to tell us, they only did when we weren't able to act like we didn't know Nell was pregnant anymore. They have two children, five-year-old Max and one-year-old Annie.

So." She said, looking at her watch. „My ten minutes are gone. I hope it wasn't to boring."

She stood up. In Callens eyes she could read that he listened to every word she said.

„Goodbye, Mr. Callen." She said, walking towards the door.

„Hetty?" She turned around.

„Could you … Could you maybe … ?"

„I'm coming back next week. Maybe I can bring some more pictures?"

„Thank you, Hetty." She smiled, happy that she was finally able to break the wall that man had build around himself.

**AN: I thought it would be nice to know how Callen is doing. Tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

Kensi was sad. So sad she felt like crying. It was stupid and girlish, but still... she missed her kids so much. It was her fist day back at work and she missed her children already.

The last month had been really nice. Not quiet, but nice. She and Deeks both took parent time this time, because with triplets it was simply much more exhausting. And to not forget they already had three other children. It was exhausting and tiring and she had not slept a night through since the girls were born, but Kensi would not trade it for anything. The girls had wrapped everyone around their little finger even before they were born, and now it was even more obvious. Sassy and Nell would come over every day to sit with Kensi and have a coffee, sometimes even Nancy joined them. Sam and Eric were coming often, too. And the older kids (Sassys son and older daughter, Sams two daughters) had already volunteered to babysit on any occasion.

Kensi smiled. Her kids had a big big family.

Kensi missed her kids around her, missed the girls breathing noice and Kaylees and Michaels chaotic ways. She missed sitting together with Thomas and reading something. It was stupid, she had only been here for two hours, Thomas and the twins were in school, but Kensi just missed them all.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sassy.

„You miss them." It was no question.

„Yeah, it's stupid because we will see them again in only a few hours and … but yes, I miss them."

„It's not stupid. I miss mine too. Everyday. Look." Sassy gave her a little pictureframe. Inside was a photo of them all: Rob, with baseball cap on, Nicki in a pink t-shirt and jeans, Charlie in a far to large baseball shirt obviously borrowed from her brother. It was a beautiful picture.

„I have it with me, all the time. It's a bit like having them with me."

Kensi smiled. She sometimes forgot that she was not the only working mom.

Really happy she was only when she came home and was greeted by Thomas, Kaylee, Michael and the triplets.

**AN: So sorry for the delayed update! And for it being so short! Hope you like it anyway!**

**By the way: the 20th. Chapter! Never thought I'd make it so far!**


End file.
